


Drabble

by lmaoimsosorry



Series: Drabbles - Disenchantment [1]
Category: Disenchantment (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmaoimsosorry/pseuds/lmaoimsosorry
Summary: I just wanted to challenge myself to actually write a drabble of exactly 100 words. it's not very good but it is the first one I've managed to get exactly.
Relationships: Bean | Tiabeanie/Mora the Mermaid
Series: Drabbles - Disenchantment [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114760
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Drabble

When Bean had realized that everything with Mora had been a dream, she wanted to cry. She had finally been happy, finally found someone who made her as happy as alcohol did.

And she woke up to it all being a dream.

She made it her life goal to find the mermaid again and tell her how she felt, even if the feeling wasn’t mutual. She still wanted it out there.

It took a while to find her, almost exactly three years. 

With 4 words from the mermaid, she was happy again. “I love you too,” She said, kissing her.

**Author's Note:**

> [check out my Tumblr](https://lmaoimsosorry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
